Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-2x+4y = 5$ $-8x-4y = 3$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+4y = 5$ $4y = 2x+5$ $y = \dfrac{1}{2}x + \dfrac{5}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-8x-4y = 3$ $-4y = 8x+3$ $y = -2x - \dfrac{3}{4}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.